


Divinity

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter.This will, without a doubt, be my shortest snippet. Like the rest of them, it just came to me. Please, please, PLEASE remember that this is fanfiction. Liberties are taken. Enjoy if you can.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter.
> 
> This will, without a doubt, be my shortest snippet. Like the rest of them, it just came to me. Please, please, PLEASE remember that this is fanfiction. Liberties are taken. Enjoy if you can.

Fifteen year old Harry Potter looked at his hand, the words 'I must not tell lies' etched in through scar tissue. He had used the Merlin be damned blood quil for almost four solid months now, and he knew his hand would be marred for life. He tilted his head softly as he stroked the back of his hand, humming softly and then looking up at the rather smug looking 'High Inquisitor.' A part of him wondered how she was able to get away with this, and another part knew exactly how. He sighed and shook his head, standing up and stretching, before starting to walk out of the great hall. He got halfway to the doors when that annoying 'hem-hem' caught his attention.

"Yes, Madame Umbridge?" Harry said, his voice almost eerily calm as he spoke. That immediately set a few teachers on edge, especially Dumbledore.

"Lunch is not over, Mr. Potter, where are you going?" Umbridge said, her sickeningly sweet voice making a few students cringe and rub their sore hands.

"Away from the great hall, Madame, I am done with lunch. I wish to pre-" He was cut off by her, voice sharp, gleeful.

"It does not matter, you do not leave until everyone does." She started. "And it is Professor Umbridge, Mr. Potter. That will be another weeks detention for you. It seems that last month has not... sunk in yet." She smirked as she finished speaking, not prepared for the teenager to turn and look at her as if she was worth absolutely nothing. On the cosmological scale, she wasn't, and he tilted his head as he spoke. Once again, with that eerie calm, that this time put students on edge as well.

"In all of the realities you exist, I can honestly say that are an immeasurable amount in which you are as cruel as you are here. Very few, perhaps only a hundred or so, are you actually a kind soul. I know how you became such a vindictive woman, sometimes a man, but still it perplexes me how my design for the most part insists on you being a villain." Harry spoke, eyes boring into hers, as if she was being evaluated on a level she couldn't comprehend.

"I get so bored, watching everything, making sure things go as they were nudged. I figured I would take a look at this particular male, his life. I was sorely disappointed." He said, shaking his head and sighing.

"Mr. Potter, what are you talking about?" Came the grandfatherly tone of the headmaster, eyes lightly twinkling, waiting for- there it was; Harry looked him in the eyes. A quick, silent gesture and his mental probe slipped into Harry's mind, or at least it was supposed to. It met a wall, a wall so overwhelmingly powerful that it made Dumbledore blink. It was not dark in any way, it wasn't light, either. It was just purely neutral.

"This form, this Harry Potter, is a farce, unfortunately. I played my part, because I was curious, I was bored. The soul of Mr. Potter is with his parents in the afterlife, peaceful and happy." He said, smiling almost wistfully. "I know they wont mind being taken from that when I rewind it all, they have said so themselves." Harry said, looking over at everyone, a few of which who seemed to look at him as if he had gone even madder than before.

"My boy, perhaps a trip to Madam Pomfrey is in order..." Came the now concerned tones of Dumbledore, getting a serene smile in return, and the same tone of voice.

"Luna, my dear, please come to me. Explain to them who I am." He said, glancing to Luna Lovegood, who came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Her tone was not airy and loopy as normal, but serious, with a deadly tone of joviality in as well.

"He is the Alpha and the Omega. Over the years he has gone by countless names. His favorite is 'He who is called I am.'" Luna said, a good deal of the students gasping, some muttering 'blasphemy!', but she kept on.

"His second favorite is simple, three letters. Simply: God." With that she giggled and got a kiss to her cheek from the teenaged form.

"God? Preposterous! Detention Ms. Lovegood, and you Mr. Potter will be taken straight o Azkaban for this sacrilege. Your delu-" Umbridge was interrupted, not by words, but by a raised hand from the teenager. He looked at her, disinterested at the very best. He gestured and she sat down, eyes wide before he swiped a hand across the hall and everyone who had been standing was seated.

"Well, I am tired of all of this. None you you will recall this, at all. Though, sometimes its nice to be flashy and over the top." He chuckled as he said this, and then gave Luna a kiss to the cheek. "Well, you might remember it, you're special like that." He smiled at her little blush and then looked at Dumbledore one more time.

"She forgives you, you know. She never stopped loving you, and though it hurt her when you struck the final blow, she knows it was not on purpose. I will let you keep that, Albus, think about it." Harry, or was it God, said. He then spread his arms in a dramatic gesture, and everything was... rewound. His power was insurmountable, unquestionable, infallible. Nothing stopped this, nor could anything stop it.

~D~

He found himself walking up the stairs in the cottage that was Godric's hallow, right after a certain dark lord. He kneeled beside the fallen form of one James Potter and with a caress the man breathed in. looking around frantically.

"Hush, James, I'll take care of it." With that the deity went upstairs, just as the Dark Lord opened the door. "I never really knew why I kept you as I did, Tom Riddle." He said, forcing the man to turn. a Quickly snapped ' _Avada Kedavra_ ' hit the man and he watched as it did nothing. He sighed and snapped his fingers, and just like that Tom Riddle was no more. No Horcruxes, the Dark Mark gone from his followers, he would leave society to deal with that. He'd make sure of that. He turned to Lily Potter just as James came up behind him, and past him to hug his wife and child.

"Spoil your child, but teach him worth of life and those around him." He said, and then he was gone, the Elder Potters smiling brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's it, really. *Shrugs.* I don't know why it came to me, but it did. Eh, I just needed to write it. Read, Review, enjoy if you can.


End file.
